left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser Sight
The Laser sight appears in Left 4 Dead 2 as a tool used to enhance the targeting on all weapons. The laser is the concept of the LLM01 laser sight. The laser can be attached to any Primary Weapon. The laser sight cannot be transferred to other weapons or the exact same weapon once the Survivor changes their gun. An example is having a laser sight-equipped to an Auto Shotgun and picking up another Auto Shotgun; the new Auto Shotgun will not have a Laser sight. * While having the Laser sight equipped, it is possible to use your flashlight. * Other players can see your Laser sight even when you are behind them making it easier for them to avoid stepping into your line of fire. * If equipped to a Hunting Rifle or Sniper Rifle, it makes no difference to its accuracy while stationary, but increases its accuracy while moving. * If equipped to the Silenced Submachine Gun, and the user is crouched or standing still, it will be as accurate as a sniping type weapon. Tactics * A Laser sight improves all weapons considerably (except the shotguns), but your best bet is to attach one to an AK-47 or Silenced Submachine Gun; guns which are powerful but inaccurate without any upgrades. * Laser sights are incredibly rare. Hold on to the gun as long as you can when you have one and avoid swapping your weapon. If not all of the team have Laser sights and a Survivor with one dies, it is a good idea to salvage the weapon to take full advantage of the sight. * Regrettably, you cannot attach a Laser sight to Sidearms. Only main weapons can benefit from a Laser sight. Fortunately, this also means that you can swap your secondary weapon without losing your Laser sight. * Using the Laser sight on any shotgun is nearly useless. It won't make your gun any more accurate than if you are standing still. However, it can at least benefit other teammates, as they can see where you are aiming. * Laser sights are incredibly useful in Realism Mode, making it much easier for Survivors to find each other without silhouettes. * Laser sight boxes never run out, so if you find a better weapon shortly after attaching one, you can go back to upgrade your new weapon. * Grenade Launchers are affected by the Laser sights if you are moving. However, if standing still, the accuracy remains the same. * The powerful M60 benefits greatly from the addition of a laser sight, both while moving and while standing still. However, finding them both in the same campaign is unlikely at best. * The Survivor Bots are capable of finding Laser sights themselves, but are not too likely to actually announce it. In fact, they usually just take the Laser sight and then return to the player(s) without a word. If you suddenly notice the Survivor Bots are equipped with them, it might be a wise choice to backtrack and hunt for them. Behind the Scenes The Laser sight was originally an upgrade in Left 4 Dead, but was unused in the final version. However, mods on the PC version allow the player to use upgrades, which lets players use the Laser sight in Left 4 Dead. Accessibility The Laser sight is a very rare find. Players can often play most campaigns without spotting a Laser sight at all. The only area that will always have the Laser sight is Whitaker's Gun Shop in Dead Center. Swamp Fever also has a high chance of spawning Laser sights if playing from start to finish. In the first level of Dark Carnival a laser sight may spawn on the motel roof near the billboard where the rifle is found, however Survivor Bots are unable to path to it without assistance because being closer to you is a higher priority. Another example where Laser sights are often found is in the second level of the Dark Carnival near the area where you found Gnome Chompski on one of the game stalls or in the bathrooms. They can be found in all campaigns. Since the Laser sight cannot be transferred from weapon to weapon, the ideal solution is to equip it to a weapon the player intends to keep. Usually, if the AI Director decides to spawn one, Laser sights will generally only appear once per campaign. However, it is possible that two will spawn. Sometimes, those two will be in separate chapters of the campaign, and other times they may appear together in the same chapter of a campaign, such as Whitaker's Gun Shop and in a tent after the cresendo. Notes * The Laser sight dispenser uses a re-skinned model of a deployed ammo box. * If using a Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle, your laser sight will disappear if you zoom in, but will reappear after you disengage the scope. * The Laser sight is the only upgrade that you can use more than once, whereas if you use the Explosive or Incendiary Ammo, you can only use it once, then it disappears. * When enabling through console Thirdperson Mode, there is no visible laser sight from player's weapon, which is odd since player can see laser sights on his teammates' weapons. It won't be visible too if player drops his weapon (there will be only red point of laser on wall, if it's close enough) * Oddly, there is no visible point where the laser could be coming from; it instead comes out of the flashlight on the weapon. * The Laser sight is a very rare upgrade compared to Incendiary Ammo and Explosive Ammo. * The Left 4 Dead Survivors at the finale of The Passing will always have Laser Sights on their weapons, except when they are using Pistols on various Mutations. * The sights work perfectly, even though they have not been zeroed by the Survivors. * If you noclip onto the balcony where the survivors are on The Passing then you will automatically get a laser sight for your primary weapon. * If in a Versus match and you spectate a player with the Laser Sight attached in first person, the laser sight will move erratically when the player moves. * In the survival maps for No Mercy and The Sacrifice, it is possible for a laser sight to randomly spawn in place of an ammo pack. Because of this, you can try the level a few times to get different spawned items. * The Laser Sight does not really feature a crosshair when used, even if the box has a red crosshair on it. Instead, a long red line has been used. * A Laser Sight upgrade can always be found in Whitaker's gun shop on the Street chapter of the Dead Center campaign. If you look closely you can read on the side 9mm, so the pistols semes also to get upgraded in beta stadiums Category:Left 4 Dead 2